I could sing by myself
by Alice939
Summary: Los recuerdos y las pesadillas lo atormentaban, Arthur Kirkland no podía olvidar a aquel pequeño, su extraña amistad con frances parecía querer tomar otro rumbo. Era ya la primera guerra mundial, la ayuda de quien menos pretendía ver cambia el rumbo de su nación, sin desearlo le debía mas de lo que queria. No me pidan mas, mi teclado se descontrolo ;3; Espero les guste 3
1. When nothing is as it should be

**-"¡No lo ocultes más Inglaterra! Estas molesto por que el 'Yo' que conocías y olvidaste en este lugar ya no existe"-**

El tono de molestia se hacia notar en las palabras de su colonia. No tenía como responderle, ¿era cierto lo que decía?, quizás había cambiado un poco su actitud con el menor, pero ya era lo suficientemente mayor para valerse por si mismo, pero no lo suficiente como para dejarlo libre por la vida. Titubeaba en cada movimiento, bajo la vista y comenzó a doblar sus mangas unos centímetros más arriba del codo. Camino hacia la cocina, la casa lucía aun más amplia que la última vez.

**-"¿No quieres comer algo? Yo estoy algo hambriento… También sería grato tomar el té contigo"-**

Él sabia que fue difícil para Alfred crecer solo en ese inmenso lugar, pero no podía hacer nada, él tenía su nación, sus obligaciones. Solo buscaba escusas para poder visitarlo, extrañarlo era doloroso. Estuvo años intentándolo, pero su trabajo no se lo permitía, siempre lo solicito, pero sus superiores veían el trabajo que cargaba y los efectos sobre este si viajaba. Decidían enviar a algún representante, dejando a Arthur con un _"Esta vez no, lo siento. Pero tus labores no deben esperar"_. Pasó el tiempo, y al fin lo logró, pese a que la noticia que traía no era de las mejores, otro ascenso en los impuestos.

El norteamericano estaba harto, los impuestos eran el único tema que llevaban al británico a su encuentro, lo molestaba, aunque entre el aumento de los impuestos y las pocas visitas del inglés no sabía que lo molestaba más. El británico marcho a la cocina, pidió tomar juntos el té. Problemas, Estados Unidos ya no consumía té, la mayor parte de la población se había adecuado al café, solo los colonos provenientes del Reino Unido lo bebían. El menor corrió a la cocina, tomando los hombros del de ojos verdes.

**-"¡Inglaterra! Tu ya lo has dicho, haz echo un largo viaje, ¿qué clase de anfitrión seria si no te sirviese una taza de té?"-**

Guio tomado de los hombros al inglés hasta una silla en el comedor y se devolvió velozmente a la cocina, busco el té, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de la ultima vez que lo bebió, pero no quería que Arthur se enterará. Lo encontró en el fondo del estante, soplo aquel envase de vidrio dejando notar como el polvo con el tiempo lo había cubierto. Se dispuso a servirlo en una tetera que debió buscar con el mismo afán. Sirvió el té, tal parecía que su acompañante no había notado la antigüedad de las hojas, notó como el inglés luego de un par de sorbos arqueo una de sus gruesas cejas, delicadamente dejo a un lado la taza de fina porcelana. Se pusieron a conversar, largamente, todo lo que el británico se había perdido de las etapas del norteamericano, Arthur le conto de sus otras colonias y sus pleitos con Francia. Al rato, el norteamericano le menciono la cercanía que sus habitantes tenían a las ideas francesas, Arthur sintió un escalofrió subir por su espalda.

**-"¿Alguien escucha lo que ese vicioso del rosado y el vino habla?"-**

Dio una carcajada leve y altanera, el menor lo observo y molesto cerró los ojos. Esa actitud del inglés hizo sentir que él estaba despreciando a su gente. Se levanto retirando las cosas de la mesa en completo silencio. El británico notó una extraña actitud en el menor, el Reino Unido se levanto y de sus cosas, tras revisarlas saco un traje formal, a la medida para un británico de la edad que representaba Alfred, pero tras observar la contextura física de este noto como su espalda era más ancha y todo su cuerpo estaba marcado por el arduo trabajo que le daba el sembrar sus tierras. Le ofreció el traje a su compañero.

**-"¿Qué es esto?"-**

**-"Es para que lo uses, esas ropas que llevas ahora están demasiado gastadas"-**

Las reuniones eran tediosas, los temas serios aburrían un poco a la joven nación, suspiraba. Las ideas que daba no eran cruelmente rechazadas, si no cuestionadas por la "Irracionalidad" de estas. El inglés solo daba un pequeño e imperceptible chasquido para luego girar su cabeza. Rusia no hacia más que observarlo sonriendo sin dar un voto en contra ni a favor, Francia era el único que aceptaba sus ideas, pero pareciera que lo hiciera solo para alterar más a un fastidiado inglés. La reunión culminó, la figura de Arthur Kirkland desaparecía al cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Dejo sus papeles repartidos sobre la mesa y lo tomo de un brazo con fuerza, el británico no alcanzo a notarlo cuando era arrastrado a otro lugar, al notar quien era su boca se abrió sin poder proferir ninguna maldición. El norteamericano cerró la puerta de una solitaria habitación en la que no concurría demasiada gente. Azotó a Inglaterra contra la pared, este tras posicionarse firmemente apoyado en el muro, apretó sus dientes y dispuesto a maldecir al estadounidense este lo detuvo.

**-"¡Esto no esta bien!"-**

El menor lo aprisionó con sus brazos, había olvidado lo alto que estaba, la última vez que lo vio solo era media cabeza de diferencia. La actitud del joven lo descolocó, ¿qué sucedía?

**-"¿D-disculpa?"-**

Maldito sea el momento en que decidió no salir corriendo en mitad de la reunión, excusándose: "_Lo siento, mi perro tenia cita a la peluquería. Debo irme_", "_Esta reunión es la mejor que he tenido en mi vida, pero debo retirarme, la reina ha solicitado mi presencia en casa_". Sin embargo decidió retenerse hasta el final, pesé a que no sabía si reír o llorar con las extravagantes ideas del norteamericano.

**-"¡Inglaterra!"-**

El norteamericano tenía una mueca de frustración, sus ojos lo miraban nostálgico. Inglaterra se detuvo en ellos, ese azul, lo extrañaba tanto. Bajo la mirada y empujo al estadounidense tratando de que se alejará, no tuvo éxito. El norteamericano le tomo las muñecas con fuerzas.

**-"Arthur… Cada vez que dormía mi corazón se oprimía, las dudas, las dudas me invadían, Arthur. ¿Estuvo bien? ¿Por qué lo hice?, quizás quería que me detuvieras, quería tu atención, pero tu… No lo evitaste. No pudiste evitarlo, me volví más fuerte que tu… "-**

**-"Ya detente… "-**

La voz del inglés se quebraba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados, no quería ver el rostro de su pequeño hermano al cual había amado más que a nada, arriesgo su propia existencia para que la nación floreciera. Todo en vano, para que con los años ese pequeño creciera y se marchará sin decir nada, dejándolo solo, desolado. Tal vez lo merecía, él lo había abandonado primero. La voz de Alfred siguió.

**-"Desde ese día no dejo de pensar… ¿Por qué jamás me volviste a visitar? ¿Por qué jamás me llevaste a las reuniones que encomendaban mi futuro mientras estaba bajo tu tutela? También pensaba en tus otras colonias, ¿como serías tú con ellos? ¿Los veías mas seguido que a mi? Luego de mi independencia vinieron otras más, con las demás fuiste más democrático, no hubo presión… Pero conmigo, fue distinto. No me dejaste ir, tú preciada fuente económica y mano de obra… "-**

No entendía nada de lo que decía, su cabeza estaba girando. No comprendía del todo por que se encontraba en esa habitación sin poder escapar, él y su ex colonia, esta comparando su trato con el de las demás. Para empezar, Inglaterra viendo que Estados Unidos tenía la capacidad suficiente para subsistir solo, simplemente lo dejo. La libertad es algo que siempre tuvo, pero tal parece que haberle dado tanto espacio para crecer, fue peor. Ideas de independencia crecían bajo la aparente calma. Quizás debió apresarlo y nunca haber hablado de otras naciones con él.

**-"Kirkland, pese a todos mis sentimientos jamás cambiaron, y se hicieron más fuertes con el tiempo, tú no lo lograste percibir. Ahora, ese sentir aun perdura, aun con el mismo rostro, pero tú ya no necesitas de este amor"-**

El chico de lentes bajo los brazos dejando libre al inglés, su pecho se había liberado de esa presión, palabras que aquel día triste, no logro pronunciar. Ese día solo huyo, jamás volvió a saber del inglés. Sus superiores le ordenaron que se preocupe solo de él mismo, que no hubiera límites, que la opresión de los británicos ya había culminado. Pero era falso, ya no eran los británicos quienes lo encadenaban, sino aquel representante, Arthur Kirkland. Volverían a encontrarse y el seria mucho mejor que él, pronto llegaría el día en que él sería el héroe de todo el mundo y volvería a ser igual de preciado como antes por su persona especial.

De sus recuerdos a la actualidad, un grito por los pasillos hizo a Inglaterra reaccionar.

**-"¡Señor Inglaterra, Alemania esta atacando por mar!"-**

La voz de uno de sus subordinados que corría histérico por los pasillos de la sede, Estados Unidos de Norteamérica giro con cierto grado de sorpresa, a los segundos paso corriendo un alterado inglés. Tomando por el cuello de la camisa al hombre que mostraba inseguridad en sus ojos. Entre los países se comentaba la fuerza bélica a nivel marítimo que poseía Alemania. Pese a que se podían denominar como "Mitos urbanos" no era conveniente fiarse. Los ingleses tenían bajo su mando una poderosa armada que dispusieron para proteger sus límites. Pero su armada solo destacaba por tierra, su pequeña debilidad seguía en el mar, los países atentos a las acciones de Alemania, Francia ya estaba bajo su control, Inglaterra era uno de los pocos que quedaban en pie. Rusia se retiro de la batalla, revoluciones internas no permitieron que completara su cometido. Inglaterra estaba al límite, solo un día más y todo podría terminar en su contra.

Alfred daba vueltas en círculos, los alemanes estaban llegando a Londres. Pese a que estaba preocupado por la persona que podría desaparecer, lo cubría con la excusa de no perder. Los superiores de Jones tenían una estrecha relación con los de Kirkland, pese a que ambos jamás intercambiaron palabras más que en las reuniones donde el inglés solo refunfuñaba, por lo que estaban al tanto de la situación del Reino Unido. Su debilidad: La lucha marítima, los Alemanes eran reconocidos por su alcance a nivel mar. Debido al resentimiento norteamericano tras el accidente del Lusitania tras un ataque Alemán. Un ataque indirecto a los intereses de los norteamericanos, el chico logra entrar en acción, dando a conocer el porqué de fama, y que pese al tiempo y todo lo sucedido defendería a su madre patria y a aquel que sació su anhelo de libertad, Francia. La presencia norteamericana en Europa mostro su poderío, con su apoyo, los Aliados acabaron vencedores la primera guerra, y los Estados Unidos había logrado vengar el hundimiento de aquel barco que acabo con decenas de vidas norteamericanas.


	2. Chapter 2

Eran ya más de las cinco de la tarde, una taza de té negro de su tienda favorita _"Fortnum & Mason_". Por los vidrios de sus empañadas y amplias ventanas caían las gotas la lluvia, las nubes no dejaban que los rayos del sol iluminarán las calles de Londres; pesé que era un clima habitual en su hogar, estos días de lluvia solo provocaban más ardor en una herida resiente.

Yacía arrodillado sobre el barro, mientras las gotas de la lluvia se deslizaban por los mechones de su cabello despeinado, sus ojos cerrados con fuerza intentando que sus lágrimas se detuvieran, pero ver aquella figura frente a él, que esos ojos, profundamente azules, lo observaran compadeciéndose de su silueta acabada, llorando amargamente.

Esa escena continuaba inundando su mente, sus ojos de un hermoso verde dejaron de brillar el día que aquel pequeño que crio se alejó de su lado irremediablemente.

Ya que había perdido, sin vuelta atrás, las tierras que lo proveían, no quedo más solución que comenzar él a cultivar su tierra con sus propias manos. Llevaba meses viviendo de ese modo, sus ropas comenzaban a ensancharse, todo quedaba suelto en él, su rostro mostraba una delgadez notoria, sus ojos, aquellos de un precioso color verde jade, eran opacados por las inmensas ojeras provocadas por el agotamiento; su casa era inundada por un extraño ambiente, la sala era invadida por un silencio extremo; sus subordinados, reducidos tras la crisis, merodeaban por la casa sin levantar la vista, danzaban dentro de una casa silenciosa, fría, en la que solo habían recuerdos de aquella asfixiante y adictiva mirada de ternura, ternura que se desvanecía al momento de articular cada una de sus palabras. La vagoneta, empapada por la lluvia de ese día, apuntando a su rostro.

**-"Después de todo… Escojo la libertad"-**

Su corazón golpeo su pecho y su vista se nublo, su cabeza, solo la razón lo motivo a responder a la figura amenazante de aquel pequeño frente a él.

**-"¡Jamás lo aceptaré!"–**

Se abalanzo sobre el más joven. Luego de desarmarlo le sostuvo firme la mirada, hasta que su corazón invadido por los recuerdos trajo su resignación, él se iría, ya no hay nada más que hacer.

**-"Maldición… "-**

Cayó de rodillas sobre el fango. Sobre si, la lluvia que camuflaba sus evidentes lágrimas.

Luego de concluir aquella batalla, él seguía aun arrodillado, empapado por la lluvia. Las tropas norteamericanas se retiraban, lentamente, lograba sentir sobre si dos miradas. Ambos ojiazules lo observaban, el de la melena rubia posaba una mano en el hombro del pequeño americano, tras esta señal, luego de titubear por unos momentos giro para alejarse definitivamente. Un hombre con acento francés se acercó a la desolada imagen del británico para ayudar a levantarlo. El francés llevaba el mismo uniforme militar que aquella persona que había desaparecido a la distancia. Una vez en pie lo notó. Unos instantes de silencioso impacto para luego alejarlo con brusquedad.

**-"¡No! ¡Suéltame!"-**

Balanceándose sobre si mismo, sin fuerzas, sus ojos verdes ya sin brillo le dirigieron una mirada fría, llena de rencor, dolor, furia. A Francis Bonnefoy no le quedo otra opción que retroceder y ver como el representante del reino unido caminaba sin fuerzas; de un momento a otro, podía notar como su cuerpo quería ceder, caer y no levantarse más. Pero él lo sabía, Francis conocía más que nadie a aquel inglés, su orgullo ya no podría soportar más, si caía sin remedio, su humillación sería aun más cruel. Solo lo observaba, con una sonrisa en su rostro; compasión, arrepentimiento.

Su cansado cuerpo yacía recostado sobre una cama de sábanas blancas, una amplia ventana por la cual se deslizaban las gotas de la lluvia, que ya había terminado, permitía que la luz de la luna entrara levemente a su habitación, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, no así su cabeza. Se removía entre sus sábanas, el sudor recorría su frente y uno que otro quejido salía de entre sus labios, tenia el ceño fruncido. Se ahogaba, más bien, alguien o algo lo ahogaba. Unos brazos fuertes lo arrastraban al fondo de lo que parecía ser una laguna; forcejeo, intentando liberarse, hasta conseguirlo. Nado libre hacia la superficie no sin antes saber que o quien lo había jalado hasta ahí. Giro para chocar fuertemente con un azul profundo, un azul más bellos que el del cielo, con una pureza intensa y una sonrisa que entre una mezcla de nostalgia, felicidad y pena, una pena inmensa, era esbozada por aquel pálido rostro. No logro descifrar quien era, pero no dejo de parecerle familiar. Una vez afuera del agua vio una figura sobre el pasto, portando la misma ropa del cuatro de Julio, estaba sonriente, viendo el cielo, jugueteando con una hoja entre sus dedos. Arthur retrocedió, esa imagen le comprimía el pecho, retrocedió, piso algo… _"Crack"_, la silueta se levanto, y su figura se hizo más clara, su mente y corazón divididos, _"Crack"_ su corazón rompiéndose. La figura en el suelo se levanto de improvisto y le dirigió una mirada, sus labios se movieron articulando una frase, frase que no logro descifrar.

Ya habían pasado años, siglos quizás, las heridas parecían sanar, pero todo se quebrantaba al tomar todas las mañanas el periódico, la cruel rutina del _"Quiero olvidarte, me aparece en todos lados"_ en los titulares, los periódicos ingleses no le daban toda la portada, pero si una que otra columna, refiriéndose al rápido crecimiento económico y militar de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, su ex colonia.

El tiempo jamás se detuvo, ya era 1914, por un lado los imperios centrales: Alemania, Austria-Hungría y el Reino de Italia. De su lado Rusia, quien tenía disputa con el imperio Austrohúngaro, aquella sólida unión, versus el frío de Moscú. También se debía mencionar la presencia de la rana francesa, esa irritante melena rubia y esa, para nada, formal barba. No sabía si lo odiaba por las batallas previas o por aquel gris día en que sus colonias se habían levantado apoyados por él.

La primera reunión concluyo, en parte era un alivio que hubiera sido así y dejar de escuchar aquel francés que siempre hacia comentarios irónicos refiriéndose siempre a la creciente nación, ya independiente del norte de América. Ya había pasado tiempo, fingía desigualdad como si ya no importase.

**-"De todos modos ya comenzaban a ser un lastre, esos campesinos ladinos lloriqueando. Jamás entendieron su situación y cual era su lugar"-**

Decía mientras acomodaba sus papeles para retirarse. Dentro de la sala estaban ellos dos, solos. Rusia se había retirado, despidiéndose amablemente con una sonrisa inocente, viendo que ya había concluido todo.

Las palabras no hacían ni eco en su aun adolorido corazón, es preferible hacer odios sordos. Suspiro y se levanto suavemente de su asiento, comenzaba a girarse en dirección opuesta a la mesa, cuando siente una mano posicionándose con fuerza detrás de su nuca, una sonrisa entre lasciva y siniestra se dibujo en los labios del francés. El inglés sintió como su cuerpo se paralizo ante aquel acto inesperado, la relación entre ambos jamás fue de las mejores, pero en algún momento las dos naciones compartieron momentos de paz, paz exterminada por la ambición económica y territorial. Jamás pensaría que ambos lucharían luego de tantos pleitos uno al lado del otro, como si jamás hubiera pasado nada. Eso era sorpresivo, pero no tanto como sentir tan de pronto su aliento cerca de su rostro y una mano acercándolo lentamente a los labios franceses. Su cuerpo sin moverse y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, cuando estaban a milímetros de distancia logro entrar en razón, alejando el cuerpo que lo mantenía acorralado contra una inocente mesa. Vio su oportunidad y logro escapara. Salió de la sala sin despedirse, sin pronunciar ni una palabra; su vista pegada al suelo. Cerró la puerta dando fin definitivo a la reunión de la actual guerra.

El francés quedo solo en el aula, sonriente tras su hazaña, confiado en que aquellos ojos verdes que en esa cercanía destellaron inseguridad, inseguridad que querría cambiar por una mirada deseosa. Llevaba años conociendo a aquel británico, por mucho tiempo lo pensó como amigo, un amigo con el cual podía discutir como si no hubiese un mañana. Pero con el tiempo comenzó a verlo como un confidente, hasta que noto como no lograba apartarlo de sus pensamientos. En esos años el vio a aquel niño como un pasatiempo para Kirkland, pero todo comenzó a tener otro sabor, las batallas que el representante del Imperio Británico libraba eran en nombre de Alfred, lograba terminar con todos aquellos que quisieran arrebatarle la mirada de su "hermano menor".

**-"¡Él es mi hermano, no permitiré que tú te lo lleves!"-**

**-"¡Compréndelo, Inglaterra! Nosotros no tenemos hermanos, no nacimos para luchar por otros, solo por los nuestros, nuestro pueblo, nuestra gente… "-**

El inglés solo arremetía sin piedad, nunca escucho lo que se le dijo. Aquél niño creció para apoyar sus palabras.

Era Marzo de 1917, la guerra no cesaba y los rumores invadían los pasillos del cuartel de la triple entente, un día 2 del siguiente mes, los rumores se confirmaban, ese día a las 9.00 a.m. una figura cruzaba la puerta para colocarse frente a él y sus demás acompañantes, su vista se nublo, su corazón parecía quebrarse. Reacciones abundaban en su rostro, el norteamericano dirigió una mirada sobre todos los presentes. Rusia mantenía aquella extraña sonrisa impregnada en su rostro. Inglaterra no lograba sacarle de encima la vista; lentes, chaqueta de aviador sobre su uniforme militar, pestañeo, tratando de reubicarse, pero de pronto todo volvió. Aquél 4 de Julio, las sonrisas inocentes, las fotografías que se cubrían de polvo en una caja olvidada en alguna habitación de esa inmensa casa. Igual que los recuerdos, ocultos en lo más profundo de su memoria.

La primera reunión de los Estados Unidos concluyo, el norteamericano se mantuvo en la sala hasta el final, esperando a que la sala se vaciara. Este se encontraba ordenando sus papeles cuando el francés se le acerco:

**-"¡Hey! Alfred, ha pasado tiempo. Me costó creer que eras tú, no pude del asombro-**

**-Si, ha pasado tiempo, Francis"-**

Dijo acomodándose con el dedo índice los lentes

–"**Pero no creo que hayas sido el único conmocionado"-**

Dirigió una mirada nostálgica al asiento que había ocupado el británico.

**-"Ah… Arthur es alguien complejo, debes esperar a que se calme. Hasta entonces, no digas nada. Solo espera"-**

Las reuniones ya habían durado aproximadamente un año. Largo tiempo donde el inglés notoriamente evitaba al norteamericano, era el primero en salir y huía cabizbajo. El estadounidense solo le seguía con la mirada y suspiraba al verlo desaparecer de su vista.

El británico no pida aceptar la presencia del menor, cada vez que lo observaba se congelaba viéndolo, sin poder impedirlo quedaba prendado en sus ojos. Los años le habían sentido bien, su rostro un poco más maduro mostraba


End file.
